All across Canada
by Losuien
Summary: Did you know even Canada's provinces and territories where personified? And they each have something to say! Follow me for one shots on each of the provinces and territories!
1. British Columbia

Okay so, this fic is gonna be pretty much a oneshot for each province and territory. So thats like 13 chapters. Maybe 14 if I decide to do Newfoundland and Labrador separately. BC fisrt!

I dont own hetalia but I do own my Vancouver Island and BC OC'S

**British Columbia- Trees, rain, wind and my brother.**

* * *

Seriously, there is nothing I love more then my trees. How the leaves tickle my finger tips, how the wind rushes through them to make the most beautiful of songs. And you know how the branches sometimes hook onto your clothes? To me that's like they're trying to tell you not leave them. Im not greedy with them either. I share my trees with everyone out there. After all, wood is my biggest export. I visit my forests often too. In fact I'm doing that right now. Care to join me?

"Sure is an amazing day!" I cant help but laugh! Look at the sky, white puffs of cloud are seen but still its sunny. Hard to believe right? Sunny on the rainy wet coast. I look around and sigh. Hardly anyone here. Such a shame. My residents have the most gorgeous of forests and they aren't even out here to enjoy it! Well maybe its just the cold Autumn air forcing everyone into their warm houses. Yeah that's it! Oh well, I continue walking. ...Wait whats that? I know I've seen it before! In front of me is a large cedar tree. Orange leaves barley hanging on to the branch and old broken up bark. It looks so different..yet the same. I know I've seen it before...I know I have. I don't think going in circles and I'm sure of that as soon as I touch the tree. The memories come flooding back.

_"Rain, rain! Stay today leave again some other day!" Sang a tiny six year old craning his neck to see the grey sky._

_"What are you talking about Victor? No one want rain. Its cold and gets you all soaking wet!" Laughed a boy who looked like a nine year old version of Victor._

_The six year old huffed._

_"Whitney! Everyone and thing needs rain!" The little boy ran over to a cedar tree, no taller than he was "Without rain this tree would never grow up to be BIG!" He stretched his hands up high to emphasis his point. Whitney laughed._

_"Let me show you something little bro," He pulled out a pocket knife "Im going to carve something in this tree. One day you'll come back here-"_

_"We'll come back!" Victor corrected. Whitney said nothing but gave a sad smile._

_"So one day you'll come back here and look for the carving. If you see it you win. If you dont I win. Deal?"_

_"...Okay." Victor nodded. He wasnt exactly sure what he'd win but he trusted his brother._

_Whitney jabbed knife into the now cracking bark and started to carve. The younger of the two jumped and tippytoed to try to peek at the others carving._

_"Let me see!" He whined._

_"No Vic, its a secret." Whitney sighed and coverd his work with his arms. Victor knew there would be no way to see what Whitney was doing so he let it be and started up a conversation with a nearby squirll up a tree. By the time Whitney finished Victor was still talking to the squrial. Execpt it the creature had now climbed on to the other boys arm. Whitney gave a small smile. Oh brother, he thought, Your just magical arent you? He grabbed Victors arm anyway and dragged him along home. Victor struggled a bit and said _

_"But Whit! I wanna see the surprise!" Whitney stopped._

_"Thats the prize Vic. If you win you'll see the prize." His little brothers face lit up._

_"I like that prize!"_

_"Me too, Vic. Me too."_

I snapped out of my memories. Wait! The message still must be here! I felt all around the tree and almost gave up until I found a crevice at the back of the tree. I had to crouch down but I read the message. Finally. I read it.

I'll miss you bro

-VI

I could feel the tears come to my eyes. VI stands for Vancouver island..Whitney or Vancouver island died a few days after the carving incident. Died meaning he became part of me his little brother Victor or British Columbia. I was now sobbing. Who cares? I'm not afraid to cry. And even if I was there's no one here. Just me and my dead brothers memories. Whitney was smart so he knew I would come back here and find the prize. I didn't know he was dieing then. He told me he knew the last night he was with me. I looked into the sky with tears still streaming down my face.

"I miss you too Whitney." I chocked out. Just then it started to rain. Right after that a gust of wind flew through the trees. The wind a trees played a song for me.

"Rain, rain. Stay today," I sang along "Leave again some other day..."

* * *

I have no idea if the carving thing actually works. xD I think it would...

YEAH...I really love how this turned out. 3

And If anyone cares this is how 6 yr old BC and 9 yr VI look like: h t t p:/ pic.c om/33 z g Remove spaces.

I plan on doing geographical order so~

ALBERTA NEXT!


	2. Alberta

..I had too much fun writing this. xD

Please review, I got no reviews last time. =|

I dont own Hetalia but I do own my Alberta OC.

* * *

**Alberta-Horses and fun**

"Amy please stop!" Dad begs "You'll kill yourself if you keep doing this!" There he goes again. The whole 'Amy your environment is in critical shape!' speech.

"Yes dad." More rambling.

"Alright dad." Rambling.

"Okay, okay now I really needtogobye!" I hang up the phone as fast as I could as if he'd start rambling again if I didn't. Psh dad, or the personification of Canada as some might call him overly worries sometimes. Okay sure, I'll admit my environment may not be perfect but he really over exaggerates sometimes. Ah, I guess that's what dads do I guess. Well. I should probably check on the horses about now.

As I near the stable I can smell that horse ranch smell that just makes me feel so...I can't even really describe it. Homey I guess. Hah, is that even a real word? Close to the stable door is a box of closed horse treats I pick up the box and proceeded to give one to each horse. There is 12 horses in this particular stable. There are 2 more in different sides of the ranch. At the back of the stable there's is the only calf in this stable with his mother. The mother, Daisy appears to be sleeping but Ollie is wide awake. He neighs and comes as close to me as he can considering there is a fence door between us. He and I have grown a certain closeness together. I hold out my hand and he licks the treat. Apparently he really likes it so he gobbles the whole thing down. He makes a sound that I'm certain is meant to be a pleasure noise or a thank you. Instead I pretend it's a compliment.

"Why, thank you Ollie!" I say and pat his head.

Next to us two is one last horse. A magnificent pure white one with deep brown eyes. From her I could hear neighs. I laughed and carried on to the last horse but of course I said bye to Ollie.

"Aw don't worry Sasha," I smiled and gave her the treat "I didn't forget you." I begin to stroke her white mane. Sasha and me have a pretty long and friendly history. She and I are like Dad and Kumajirou...except Sasha doesn't constantly forget who I am nor can she talk. I've lived on this ranch since I was about ten. I'm fourteen now and Sasha's been there the whole time.

I bring her out of her pen and saddle up on her. She begins to gallop and I begin to laugh. I just ride around on her trying to lasso various objects until its sunrise. It was lovely like it always is. I put her in her stable and say goodnight to all the other horses and go inside to eat my dinner with the other few permanent residents of the ranch. Of course they all know my secret of being a personification. Some of my older brothers and sisters, said they lived like this too until dad said they were old enough to get their own houses and live on there on own. I wonder if any of them miss living the way I live. Because...well it kind of brings you closer to the people you know?

After finishing my dinner of steak and potatoes I head back to my room and realise that yes, the Albertan life is amazing.

...Not that I had any doubts of it anyway!

* * *

YAY.

Again, if anyone cares this is how Alberta looks like: h t t p:/ y /25 88kg g Remove spaces

**Happy holidays everyone! And have a good new year!**


	3. Sasketchewan

LONG CHAPTER IS LONG.

Guys seriously? No reviews? ;-;

/sob

I dont own hetalia

* * *

I love my mom. I really do. A shame I can't spend more time with her...

"Susan?" I get up off my bed. I know that voice.

"Susan.." There again. Right outside my bedroom door. I pinch myself to make sure Im not dreaming. I open the door and there she is.

"Mom!" I say and give my mother, the personification of the Ukraine a hug.

"Aha!" She laughs and hugs me tight. I missed that laugh.

"I wasn't expecting you Матері." I tell her and give a big smile.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise." She says. It is a nice surprise. I love it.

"Why don't you put your things in my room?" I say and move out of the door way waiting for her to step in. She just smiles. I give a puzzle look but then I realized she didn't have a single bag of luggage.

"Матері where's your luggage?" Twisting my head to get a better look behind and around just to make sure she really didn't have any bags with her.

"A nice lady took them for me when I got here. She told me she put them in a guest room." Матері replied.

"Oh Mrs. Persun?" Like my sister, Alberta I live with my people. Mrs. Persun is the old lady who lives with us on the farm. Us being her, her two daughters and I.

"That was probably her."

My Матері and I sit on my bed and talk for a while. We talk about an array of topics...Heck we got from 'How are you' to Матері's little sister. I'm so happy I have her for a mom and not her little sister! Anyway eventually she notices outside my window you can golden stalks of wheat everywhere. She saw a wheat field.

"Say, Дочка why don't me and you go outside for a bit? It's a beautiful day." She says with a smile.

"Okay." I say and lead her outside.

The wheat is really high. Like, almost my height high. Mom says she wants to go around and explore...okay I'm not sure how you would explore a wheat field either but she went anyway. That leaves me with my thoughts. Thoughts about everything. Like how Ukraine really isn't my Матері, yet me and Amy still call her that. Manitoba even does it sometimes too. I guess it started out from when Amy and I where babies 'Матері' lived with dad for a bit and I guess we grew onto her. And vice versa. Im so lucky to have someone I can even call my Матері or mom or mother or whatever. Most of my other siblings never got that luxury.

I feel something s weight on my shoulder. I turn around. Oh, its just Матері.

"Your landscape is quiet flat, no?" I swear she glanced at my chest while saying that.

Oh..oh...OH.

"Матері!" I blush.

"Aha, I'm kidding Дочка," She hugs me "it's okay if you're not fully grown." She says.

"Матері!" I screech. Seriously why did she have to say that? Are all moms this weird? I try to pull away from her hug. Resistance is futile. She lets go pretty soon though.

"Why don't we go to the kitchen and make some dinner for everyone?" She says. I nod. I love cooking Ukrainian food!

"What should we make?" She asks me as she walks into our small farm house kitchen.

"Pirogues! Pirogues!" I chant. I love those things.

"Susan, those aren't dinner food." Матері says.

"Yeah, your point?" I say. She sighs and laughs.

"Alright, pierogies." SUCCESS.

Матері gets out all the ingredients. She starts the boil the water while I peel the potatoes. After she starts the boil the water (because seriously that takes like two minutes) she mixes all the dry ingredients to make the dough.

"I'm done peeling, Матері." I say and dump the potatoes in the boiling water.

"Then do you want to roll the dough?"

"YES." Oh Матері. You know how much I love rolling and cutting the dough, don't you?

I grab the biscuit cutter from a nearby drawer and start to roll then cut the dough. Roll and cut, roll and cut. While I do that Матері drains the potatoes and makes the filling with the potatoes and cheese. We put the filling in the dough toghther and have a motherly daughterly bonding moment.

As we drop the pirogues into the water I ask the question I've been dreading to ask.

"So how long are you staying here?" I ask, my face showing obvious signs of hope for a long stay. She sighs. Not a good sign.

"Not long. We only have the rest of today and tomorrow."

I look down, sad.

We all sit down and eat 'dinner' together. All of us being Mrs. Persun, her two daughters, Матері and I and of course my pet cat, Carmine. After that, 'ladies' watch television in the living room. Pfff, I could be a lady if I wanted to be.

I'm in the living room too but instead of watch boring old people shows I draw Carmine. He's fast asleep so its the perfect time to draw him. I'm too deep into my drawings I don't even realise Матері sitting behind me.

"You're a good artist. Just like your father." I jump when she says that. After all I didn't even know she was there!

"Why yes, yes I am." I smile proudly. She smiles too.

"I'm going to sleep." She kisses me on the forehead. "Good night Дочка." She says.

After she leaves I realize she said 'just like your father.' With a certain...happiness. That's another thing I never really got. Do mom and dad like, like like each other? Oh my god. Maybe I am they're biological kid.

"Ew!" I say out loud. "Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!"

Okay no. I don't think she's my biological mom. I really doubt nations can get pregnant.

I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew Матері was shaking my shoulders. And I was still in the living room.

"Mrs. Perun said you could skip out working today so you could spend time with me." Mom says. I smile that's just like . Always so kind. "So get dressed, I'm taking you shopping."

I get ready and mom drives us to the mall, using one of Mrs. Peruns daughter's cars. The shopping wasn't that bad. I'm not a big fan of shopping but it was pretty fun with, Матері.

By the time we get home Матері has to rush to make it to the airport on time. I help her repack and soon enough she's off again.

"Bye Матері! I'll miss you!"

"Bye Susan, I love you!" She says and gets into the car.

"Love you too..." I whisper.

* * *

Translations:

Матері-Mother in Ukrainian

Дочка-Daughter in Ukrainian

I just got them from a translator so please correct me if Im wrong.

By the way can anyone give me ideas on what to do for Manitoba? Cuz so far, I got nothing.


	4. Newfoundland

YES I KNOW I PROMISED I'D DO MANITOBA NEXT BUTTTTTT~

ITS MARCH 31 SO I HAD TO DO THIS. FORGIVE MEEEEEEE

I WANT TO PUT NUNAVUT TOMORROW CUZ NUNAVUT WAS MADE ON APRIL 1

SO YEAH. ENJOY EVERYONE

By the way this is only about NEWFOUNDLAND** not including LABRADOR. **

I'll do a separate one for Labrador later.

WAIT ONE MORE THING,

Thanks for the three reviews guys! : D

I DONT OWN HETALIA BUT I DO OWN THE NEWFOUNDLAND OC. JS.

* * *

Hello! My name is Newfoundland, the island part of the province Newfoundland and Labrador. I've had a long history...I'll share it with you!

I cant remember much about living with the Nordics. I cant even remember who's colony I was. Denmark? Norway? Iceland? Dunno. I do remember a bit though. Iceland and Greenland would always play with me and I learned Icelandic before the other Nordic languages. One day they just left. All of them. The countries, the settlers were just gone.

After that it was quite for a few hundred years. Just me and my natives. Then Portugal came. He stayed even shorter than the Nordics. And I think the only reason he colonized me was to show off the Spain. Well after he left France came. Thats when things actually started to happen. It was a nice beginning I even remember meeting my little brother Canada. Awh~

_There was France holding a small child in his arms. The child was in a dress but you know, with France that could still easily be a boy child. The child was about three or four. The child clung to France as he set it down. Hey, the kid wasn't hanging on to Francis cuz it liked him, it was because he was warm. _

_"Now Alice," He said as he managed to get Alice to stop clinging onto him "This is your brother Matthew." France pointed to the boy in front of her. _

_"Hi Mattie!" Alice said and hugged her brother "Im your big sister Nova Terra but you can call be Alice!" _

_Matthew hugged back and smiled at the nickname. France also smiled for seeing his two colonies getting along._

Yes. All of that was fun and games until England came and took us over. And dont get me wrong I liked living with England! But then we had to take care of all the other younger colonies. I loved doing that but well...it was just a big change. But I do remember meeting America for the first time. That was crazy.

_When England opened the door a six year old America jumped in front to see what new colonies England had brought. _

_"England, England, England-!" America screeched rapidly. _

_"Sh, boy!" England whispered "You'll scare your-"_

_"Hello!" Alice said and ran to her fellow colony._

_"-sister and brother." England sighed as America said a hello back to Alice. _

_"Your America, right?" Alice asked. _

_"Yeah, Im the hero!" America replied "So, your my new sister?" Alice nodded._

_"But Im your BIG sister!" Alice declared. _

_"BIG sister? No way!" America spat back. _

_England sighed, well weren't these two just going to get along great? And through all that, little Matthew was hiding behind England's legs. Now he had two loud siblings._

We didn't actually fight too much. I miss the guy right now. Dont see him nearly as much as I should. Back to my history!

After America separated from England, England kept Matthew and I as close to him as possible. He didn't even let us go live in our own cities until New Brunswick was born. Nearly ten years after America got his independence. But in a way Im happy England kept us close. He was a mess.

So Matthew and I parted our ways. He went to live in Ottawa and he took care of Ontario and Quebec while I went to St. Johns and took care of New Brunswick, PEI, Cape Breton Island and Nova Scotia. We were like one big happy family. I loved it. That all changed when Canada got his independence. I'm happy he got it and all but I was heart broken to see my perfect family break up.

_Alice crouched down to Nova Scotia, Cape Breton Island and New Brunswick's height. _

_"A'right you three be good for me okay?" She said "Dont cause Mattie to much to deal with, look what he already has to deal with," She said and motioned over toward Ontario and Quebec squealing with joy over the fact that they were now, indeed, provinces. _

_"Yeah, Newfy we'll be good! You hafta promise you'll be good with PEI, though!" New Brunswick said. Alice felt she might cry soon so she just nodded and hugged the three of them close. _

_"I'll miss you all." She said and let go._

_"'N we'll miss you too!" Nova Scotia said and ran off to annoy Quebec and Ontario, dragging his two siblings with him_

_"Bye Newfy!" Cape Breton yelled out. _

_Alice sighs and feels a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Canada.  
_

_"Congratulations little bro, your a nation now." Alice says and hugs her brother._

_"Merci." Matthews says and return. _

_"Vive le Canada!" Alice yells_

Soon after PEI left me too. But I wasn't lonely for too long. I gained my independence and for the first few years all was good and everyone was happy. During that time I gained my little brother Labrador and I now had a new sibling to take care of. It was honest hard working bliss until the depression hit me. As you can imagine a small country like me who relied mostly on the export of fish, was hit extremely hard.

I was in such bad shape I even offered Labrador back to Quebec and Canada. I begged them to take him back. I feel like such a monster for that. I was pretty much selling my child. I pray to god Labrador doesn't remember any of it and he never finds out.

Then the world wars started up. I fought in many battles and gave many men. Lots left, few returned. That was when I just couldn't take it anymore. I asked my people if they wanted to join Canada, and become the 10th province. They refused. I sort of felt relived. I mean, my people obviously had enough hope to stay a nation. But then things got even worse and I asked again.

This time barley, just barley they agreed.

On March 31 1949 at 12:03 AM Labrador and I became the 10th province of Canada. Today is March 31. I know Matthew feels actually a little bad for stripping me of my nationhood but I much rather have him do it than any other nation. I should call him up right now...

_"Hello baby bro?" Alice said into the phone."You know what today is." _

_"I-I-Im So-o-r-r-r-y N-new-f-f-y." Matthew stutters._

_"VIVE LE CANADA!" Alice shouts and hangs up the phone._

* * *

LE FIN~

By the way, I know there is a lot of grammer/spelling errors. Feel free to point them out. xD

THIS WAS PUBLISHED AT 12:03 AM ON MARCH 31. FFFF YEAH BABY


	5. Nunavut

This is the longest chapter 'm pretty sure. 1,235 words baby!

**READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY, READ! HEREHEREHEREHERE!**

**KAY SO,**

**Ataata/attata means dad in inuktitut the language of nunavut. **

**And ani means big brother.**

**I just got these from a translator so tell me if im wrong or not.**

**AND HAPPY 11TH BIRTHDAY NUNAVUT!**

i dont own hetalia but i do own the oc's

* * *

Nuna yawned and opened her deep brown eyes to the morning day. Her brother Ickwalit, or NWT was the first thing she saw, as usual.

"Attata, attata!" The little infant squealed.

Ickwalit responded with a sad smile and shake of the head.

"Baby Nuna, Im not your dad Im your brother!" He tried correcting "But today your real dad is coming over for a visit." He said and bounced the toddler a little in his arms. By her real father NWT was referring to, Matthew or as most know him Canada. They were going to meet him at about 4, just a little before Nuna goes off to sleep.

For Ickwalit and Nuna the day was just about normal until they had to pick up Matthew from the airport. So they carried on there normal day. Nuna just looking over NWT shoulder and being adorable while NWT did all the real work.

At four Ickwalit strapped Nuna into her car seat and he drove to the airport. The roads where pretty harsh but he'd gone through worse. They got to the airport a little later then they'd like though since the roads where bad. When they finally got the airport, Matthew was one of the first sights they saw. He looked depressed, as if he gotten stood up but also hopeful as is something might happen. Ickwalit smiled and ran behind Matthew and gave him a surprise bear hug.

"Mattie!" Ickwalit laughed. Nuna laughed too, she was sitting on Ickwalit's shoulders.

Matthew squeaked in surprise but once he heard a familiar toddlers laugh he realized this was perfectly normal.

"Iqualit! Nuna!" Matthew grinned as Ickwalit let go of him. Ickwalit took Nuna off his shoulders and gave her to her real dad.

"Hi Nuna, remember me?" Matthew cooed to the child. The little girl clapped her hands and nodded.

"Im your ataata." He said softly. This seemed to have gotten Nuna's attention.

"No." She said and pointed to NWT

"He my attata." The girl said sternly.

Matthew felt hear broken at this statement.

"See?" NWT glared.

"Your her father and your never there for her. She doesn't even think your her father!" He explained.

As the three of them walked back to the car, Matthew still carrying Nuna the little girl saw how sad the older looked and she reached up to touch his face.

"Down be sawd ani." She told him. Canada lit up.

"At least she called me her big brother!" He smirked triumphantly as he climbed into the car.

"Its a start." Ickwalit admitted.

When they got back to the house it was already 5:30 so Ickwalit went to make lunch as Matthew and Nuna bonded in her room. When Matthew entered Nuna's room he was at an 'AWWW ADORABLE~' moment.

In the middle of the room was a yellow crib that looked just right for a little girl and the walls were decorated with shelves filled with toys and little kid books. The whole room just looked adorable. The fact NWT himself designed the room made it even cuter. I mean NWT was a big burley man and sort of gave off a vibe like Russia's at times but with Nuna, he really did have a soft side.

Surprisingly there wasn't a chair so Matthew just sat down and leaned against a wall with Nuna on his lap. The the girl just gazed up at Canada.

"Ani." She said. Matthew sighed, how was he going to get the girl to call her attata? Canada looked around the room to find something they could play with, witch y'know wasnt very hard cause there was so much stuff. He decided on two little fluffy sea otter toys. One was given to Nuna the other one Matthew made little squaks with. Nuna made littler squaks back. Nuna laughed happily and they played like that until Ickwalit told them dinner was done.

Matthew walked into the kitchen as NWT walked out.

"Where are you going?" Canada asked his territory.

"Already ate." He muttered."by the way the little sad witches are Nuna's food. Yours is the fish in the pot." He said and walked into his room.

Matthew nodded and put Nuna in her highchair and the sandwiches in front of her. He'd feed her and put her off the bed first, then eat.

"Open wide~" He cooed to Nunavut. The toddler just clamped her mouth. Matthew sighed. Not having much time spent with Nuna he didn't know how difficult it would be to coax he into eating. He was deep in thought thinking of ways of getting Nunavut to eat he didn't even notice what Nuna was doing.

"Ani." She said.

"Ani." Again

"Ani."

"Anianianianianiani!" She repeated over and over again and pulled on Matthews sleeve.

"Oh hm?" He said and looked at Nuna's plate.

"Oh good girl!" He said and ruffled the girls hair. "You finished it all by yourself!" Matthew picked Nuna up and wiped her mouth. Of course he checked under the table and around the highchair, you never know what clever habits she inherited from her siblings.

Matthew bounced and sung to Nuna until she feel into a blissful sleep. He placed her into her crib and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Nuna." He whispered and left the door ajar.

Canada knocked on Ickwalits door.

"Ick, Nuna's sleeping so lets say you and me also have some bonding moments." Canada suggested.

Silence.

"Ick. I _know_ your not sleeping." Matthew said.

Ickwalit opened the door.

"Fine."

It was 9 when Ickwalit heard a shrill quiet cry.

"Canada," He whispered "Hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Canada questioned and turned his attention back to the TV.

Ickwalit shut the TV off and glared at Matthew.

"Your daughter is crying right now and I cant believe you dont hear it!" Ickwalit said angrily.

Matthew listened closer and realized NWT was right. Canada picked Nunavut out of her cribbed and hugged her, rubbing soothingly at her back.

"Shh, baby." Matthew whispered "I got you, I got you."

After a few minutes of whispers and soothes the little girl stopped whimpering.

"Attata." She whispered and clung to her father. Matthew grinned an enormous grin and set the girl back in her crib and she settled back to sleep. When Nuna was fully asleep Matthew tip toed out of the room.

"You see that? Yeah! She called me ataata." Mathew gloated.

"Probably just called you that because she's half asleep." Ickwalit rolled his eyes.

But Ickwalit was wrong. In the morning Matthew was being called ataata again. In fact the entire week he was there she called him that. Yes it was perf-

Wait no, I forgot something. The whole week Nuna did call Mathew ataata but she also kept calling NWT that too.

Matthew was playing airplane with Nuna at the airport right before he had to leave for his flight.

"Y'know Mattie." Ickwalit spoke up "Nuna actually calls any man she's exposed to for a while ataata. She even does it to Quebec."

"Wait, she does this to Quebec too? AWWWWW." Matthew gushed.

Ickwalit nodded "But dont tell Quebec I told you that."

"Well, I dont feel so bad now." He said and handed Nuna back over to NWT. But not before one last kiss on the forehead.

"Bye!" Matthew called out.

"Bye, Mattie." Ickwalit said.

"Bye bye ataata!" Nuna yelled.

During his flight back, Matthew smiled the entire time.

* * *

THE END. IM SURE THIS HAS SPELLING MISTAKES SO FEEL FREE TO TELL ME ANY ONES YOU FIND~

REVIEW TOO. C'MONNNNNN~


	6. Ontario

**This is by far the shortest chapter. Im sorry! ;-;**

**But finally, ONTARIO! :D **

**Allan-Ontario**

**Jaques-Quebec**

**Matthew-Canada**

**I DONT OWN HETALIA BUT I DO OWN THESE OC'S **

* * *

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

Oh thank god! Its ringing!

"_Hello?" _

"Mattie! Something terrible has happened!" I screech into the phone.

"_What happened?" Matthew asks frantically. _

"Its snowing!" I say.

_Silence_

"Matt!" I yelled

_"Allan. Its just snow. No need to fret, you are Canadian after all." He replies calmly._

Does he not see the peril of this situation!

"But Mattie! Its like 8 inches of snow! I could drown in that!"

_"..How can you drown in snow?" _

"Mattie!" What? I was being serious!

_"Alright." He says. "But Allan, admit it. You have weather issues."_

"Weather issues!" I question "What ever do you mean?"

"_Uh well..."_

_"Allan, just please come out and have some fun!" Newfoundland pleaded with Allan, whom had locked himself in his room._

_"No! Its snowing!" _

_"Allan..." Newfoundland sighed._

_"Move outt'a the way, Newfy. I got this." Ickwalit said and kicked the door down._

_"W-what?" Allan looked confused. Ickwalit picked him up and bridal style carried him outside. Much to Allans protest. He was screaming the entire way. Ickwalit dropped him on the snowy ground._

_"COLDDDD!" Allan yelled. "IM SO COLD. WHY OH WHY." Allan looked like he was going to cry. But no one cared. This was normal. _

"_What do you have to say for yourself now?" _I could hear the smirk on Matthews face.

"I need another example!"

_"Wahahah! Thunder!" A four year old Allan ducked under the covers and cried. _

_"Frere, c'est rien d'effrayant!" His sligtly older brother, Jaques said trying to calm Allan down. _

_"Non, Jaques. If Allan is scared thats alright." Matthew said holding onto Allan. _

_"And that was fine then. But..." _

_"Oh god, Matt! I can feel the thunder! Im dieing! Im going to die slow and painfully!" Allan said, pretending to go limp in Matthews arms. _

_"Oh Allan! Its just a little storm! Your gonna be fine!" Matthew said as he pryed Allan off him. _

"...So?"

"_That was last week!" _

"It didn't have anything to do with snow though!" I huff and cross my arms, almost dropping the phone.

_"Allan. You do realize your siblings make fun of you for this." He replies._

"Nope! They just pretend to mean that stuff so they can cover up all the burning feelings they have towards me!"

"_Yes Allan, that's exactly it." Matthew says sarcastically. _

"Its t-"

"_And this is what you do in the summer!" Mattie cut me off..._

_"Its so hot-!" Allan groaned._

_"That's what she said!" Victor laughed._

_"Fuck up, Vic." Allan smacked his arm. "And there are mosquitoes everywhere!"_

_"Allan please! We're at a beach, at least TRY to have fun!" Matthew begged._

_"Yeah!" Victor said and threw Allan into the shining water._

_"Now I'm cold!" Allan sobbed. "And the underwater mosquitoes will catch me now!"_

_"Underwa-?" Victor looked confused._

_"Don't even ask Vic. Don't even ask." Matthew said knowingly. _

"_Well?" Matthew asked. _

"At least I dont do anything when it rains!"

_"Pff! Really?" Matthew was laughing hard._

_"GOD IS CRYING!" Allan ran outside the house._

_"IM SORRY GOD." He said._

"I only did that once!" I defend myself.

"_Sure..." Matthew sounds skeptical. _

_Ho_w dare he not believe me!

"I'M HANGING UP." I say and hang up.

I don't have weather problems! I really dont!

* * *

**READ THIS!**

**If any of you have idea's for what I should do for the provinces and territories not yet featured, just tell me! Your ideas really help alot! :D**

**Thank you people who have already given me ideas! **

**AND SORRY FOR THIS SUCKAGE. ;-;**


	7. Manitoba

OH GOD. THIS TOOK ALL FREAKING SUMMER. SO SORRY.

I LOVE YOU PEOPLE. ESPICALLY YOU **MAPLE LOVER.** YOU HELPED ME OUT SO MUCH.

/HUG

I dont own Hetalia but I do own my OC's

* * *

Sometimes in the middle of the night, I wake up and remember. Remembering the things I dont want to remember. But not everyone gets what they want...

_Michelle was scared and tucked under Ickwalits arms. Wrapped in a small shall shielding her from the October breeze. Her older brother ran swiftly and silently dodging trees and whatnot. Making his way to an odd place for a thirteen year old with a five year old in his arms. _

_They were heading strait towards a prison. Ickwalit had arranged Michelle to meet her savior one last time, before his execution. Slowly Ickwalit opened the gate and said something to a police officer in a hushed tone. The officer nodded but looked skeptical. As Ickwalit walked behind another guard down a long dark hallway Michelle wondered if Louis would be mad at her. Mad for letting him down? She didnt want to anger Louis. Louis was a real daddy. Not like her 'dad'. _

_Ickwalit stopped in front of a door and set Michelle down, stripping her of the shall-reminding her how cold her Octobers were- but replacing it for a lamp. _

_"Be safe, I love you." He said "Your dad is in that door." He pointed to the door in front of her. She could barley find the doorknob from the lack of light._

_Michelle gave a 'hm' and opened the door, tiptoeing inside._

_"D-daddy?" She whispered._

_"Michelle!" A man said and picked up the little girl, causing her to drop the lamp. Michelle squealed with delight._

_"I was waiting for you." He said and hugged her in his arms. Neither could really see much but that was okay because they knew they where in each others arms._

_"Daddy?" _

_"Yes Michelle?"_

_"Why do you have to die tomorrow?" She asked. _

_"Because, my darling. Not everyone agrees with my opinions. But let me tell you." He looked her right in the face hardly making out any features from the dim light. "One day people will remember me as doing the right thing. And agree with my opinions. And some words for you little one," He stroked his little girls cheek with his thumb "Stay strong and wait for the day when you are a free province. The free province of Manitoba. _

_"Remember, god will make this effective and so will my good lady." He said and kissed Manitoba's cheek, one last time._

And...that still haunts me. Louis Riel was my real father. Not Matthew. Not at that time. Not when he made me witness Louis's death.

_Michelle was being tugged by a tall blond man. He was pushing towards the crowd and finally at the front he was still holding Michelle's hand._

_"Just in time." He mumbled._

_As Louis Reil was being pushed onto the wood a bag was dropped over his face. His neck was put in a noose and...3...2..1! It was all over and people gasped. _

_Michelle not %100 realizing what just happened stood there eyes wide. Not even noticing when Matthew dragged her back home. _

I moved away after that. From living with Matthew in Ottawa to my own house in Winnipeg. I completely isolated myself from my family for three whole years.

And I dont regret it.

* * *

Review people!


End file.
